my favorite characters background
by vega street fighters
Summary: Backgrounds
1. scorpion

more

Scorpion Scorpion is a wraith from the Netherrealm who is consumed with a desire for revenge. Profile Alignment: Neutral (Formerly Evil) Species: Wraith (Formerly Human) Origin: Earthrealm (Reborn In Netherrealm) Allies: None Enemies: Sub-Zero, Quan Chi, Drahmin, Moloch Story Scorpion was originally known as Hanzo Hasashi, the greatest warrior in the Shirai Ryu ninja clan, though he was already called Scorpion by his clansmen out of respect for his assassination skills. He became a ninja to provide a better life for his wife and son against the wishes of his father, himself already a member of the Shirai. His clan's most hated rivals were the Lin Kuei clan. Scorpion and his mortal enemy Sub-Zero were both hired by Quan Chi to retrieve a scroll from the Himalayas, but the two ninjas crossed paths, leading them to fight in the mountains. Sub-Zero emerged the winner, decapitating Scorpion with his ice blade in the process. This scenario played out in Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero in which Scorpion played a boss. Scorpion soon found himself in the Netherrealm, where he again fought and lost to Sub-Zero later in the same game, presented with a choice: an eternity in hell, or a return to Earth as a spectre with no memories of his past. Scorpion chose revenge, and returned to Earth only to find that Sub-Zero had wiped out the Shirai Ryu clan entirely, including his wife and child. He enrolled in the first Mortal Kombat tournament as an undead warrior to seek out and kill Sub-Zero at long last. He succeeded in this, but lost the overall tournament. His victory was short-lived when he heard that Sub-Zero had entered the second Mortal Kombat tournament and Scorpion followed suit. The wraith tracked down his nemesis but, after seeing him spare the life of an opponent, realized he couldn't be the man who killed him. It was revealed to him that this was actually Sub-Zero's younger brother, taking on his dead brother's identity to restore honour to the title of Sub-Zero in murdering so many unjustly as well as failing to kill Shang Tsung, the first tournament's host. Scorpion unexpectedly vowed to protect the new Sub-Zero, after recognizing a kinship as he had also abandoned the evil ways of his past. Scorpion in Deadly Alliance In Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3, Netherrealm was invaded by Shao Kahn, who attacked Earth and recruited Scorpion into his army. The alliance, which COULD be described as deadly, was quickly dissolved when Scorpion learned of young Sub-Zero being on the side of Earth Realm. Scorpion immediately joined Earth's warriors to defeat Shao Kahn's forces but this alliance, too, was short-lived as in Mortal Kombat 4, Scorpion was tricked into believing that Sub-Zero HAD killed his family by evil sorcerer Quan Chi. Scorpion confronted and defeated Sub-Zero, who denied involvement in his family's death. Quan Chi revealed himself the true killer and cast a spell to return Scorpion to the Netherrealm. Scorpion hurled himself at Quan Chi before the spell fully took affect and transported Quan Chi to the hellish dimension with him. Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance found Quan Chi rescued from Netherrealm by the demons Moloch and Drahmin, who then attacked Scorpion. Scorpion tracked Quan Chi while evading the two demons. He was unable to find the sorcerer, but was found by the Elder Gods who enlisted him to defeat Onaga before he could destroy the realms. Scorpion failed, taking the storyline to the events of Mortal Kombat: Deception, in which the realms were unmade. In Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, Scorpion entreated the Elder Gods to resurrect his clan, including his family, in exchange for serving them as an agent. Before they reunited, however, Quan Chi appeared again and dragged Scorpion's son to Netherrealm. The newly crowned leader of the revived Shirai clan vowed to not rest until he finds, and kills, Quan Chi. Endings Scorpion rarely has a grudge against any of the "boss" characters of Mortal Kombat, and as such many of his endings are actually canonical as they don't require him to win the entire tournament. Mortal Kombat Scorpion avenges the murder of his family by killing Sub-Zero, but the victory is bittersweet for even as champion of Mortal Kombat, he can never again see them in this life. Mortal Kombat II Scorpion realizes the man he tracked to the second Mortal Kombat tournament, Sub-Zero, isn't his murderer. After winning the tournament, he vows to become the guardian of this new Sub-Zero to atone for his sins and to prepare for the inevitable third Mortal Kombat. Mortal Kombat 3 Scorpion turns on Shao Kahn after learning of Sub-Zero's presence in the Earth's guardians. He kills Shao Kahn and returns Earth to normal, but he is once again damned to return to Netherrealm to wait to rise again. Mortal Kombat 4 Scorpion stands ready to kill Sub-Zero again for the death of his family, but Sub-Zero denies the crime. Quan Chi reveals himself as the killer and casts a spell to send Scorpion back to the Netherrealm. Scorpion hurls himself forward, tackling Quan Chi and transporting him back to hell as well. Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Scorpion tracks Quan Chi to Shang Tsung's palace where he's confronted by Moloch and Drahmin. It seems Shang Tsung had aligned himself with the two demons in secret and kept them as a secondary defense against Quan Chi. The two demons overpower Scorpion, but are unable to consume him. Instead, they bring him to the portal to the Heavens and cast him into the Soulnado, having the souls there tear Scorpion's spectral body to shreds. Congratulations! Mortal Kombat: Deception Scorpion, the chosen warrior of the gods (not Shujinko, who was deceived into believing that it was him), tracks Onaga the Dragon King to the Nexus and uses his newfound Elder God-infused powers to kill Onaga once and for all. Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Scorpion's defeat of Blaze resurrects his massive Shirai Ryu clan and they kneel, ready to their master's bidding. Among them are Scorpion's wife and son, but the reunion is cut when Quan Chi appears and abducts Scorpion's son through a portal to Netherrealm. Scorpion commands his new army to go after them, vowing to not rest until Quan Chi is dead and his son is safe. Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe After the battle against Dark Kahn, his consciousness survived and made it into Scorpion's body. With this, he can become a more powerful being, if he survives the transformation. Mortal Kombat (2011) Scorpion defeats Shao Kahn, but finds no rest for the torment brought by the slaughter of his clan. He returns to the destroyed village of the Shirai Ryu, and there he is greeted with apparitions of his fallen comrades. They reveal to him the orchestrator of the attack that wiped them out, Quan Chi, and with their help, Scorpion returns to the Netherrealm and carries out his revenge. Trivia Other Appearances Scorpion made an appearance in an episode of Drawn Together a show on Comedy Central. Special Moves Spear Throw: Hurls a spear from his arm and pulls the opponent toward him and stuns them for a very short period of time, setting them up for a free hit. Teleport Attack: Teleports through fire and behind his opponent and then he attacks with a punch or a kick, it can also be performed in the air. Fire Breathe: Scorpion removes his mask, then proceeds to breathe fire onto his opponents. Hellfire: Summons fire from Hell beneath his opponents feet or all over himself. Takedown: Scorpion dives as his opponent's leg, grabbing them between his, and forces them onto the ground. Fatalities Toasty!: Scorpion removes his mask and breathes fire on his opponents until they explode or burn to ash. Spear Slice: This move is presented as either Scorpion slicing the opponent at the waist and then the upper body drops away, or as a slice to the waist splitting the opponent in half and then ripping the upper half of the torso off. Spear Decapitation: Scorpion hurls his spear into his opponents head and pulls the rope back toward himself resulting in the opponents head being torn from his/her body. Spear Dismemberment/Neckbrecker: Scorpion throws his spear into both his opponents arms, and his opponents legs, ripping them off violently. Then he follows it up by snapping his flailing opponents neck. Split Decision: Scorpion uses one of his swords to cut his opponent at their torso, then their neck. He then kicks the torso backward, severing it from the legs, as well as head. The head spins in midair and Scorpion slices it in half vertically. Nether-Gate: Scorpion stabs his opponent in the chest with the end of his spear, wraps the chain around their neck, and kicks them through a Netherrealm portal that he spawns behind them while holding on to the end of the chain. They reappear above, through another portal, burned and hung. X-Ray: Scorpion punches his opponent straight in the face, causing them to fall on their back. He then walks over and steps on their neck.


	2. jade

Jade She is a bodyguard to her close friend Princess Kitana. Jade has also known as one of Shao Kahn's most stealthy assassins. She is given secret orders to murder the Princess if her loyalty to Kahn falters, however only Jade knows where her true intentions lie. Profile Alignment: Good Species: Edenian Origin: Edenia Allies: Kitana, Sindel, Ashra, Fujin, Cyrax, Scorpion Enemies: Tanya, Mileena, Onaga, Baraka Story Only appeared as a hidden character. The filled in backstory is that during the events of MKII, Jade was used by Shao Kahn as part of a backup plan, in case his army's invasion somehow went awry. Mortal Kombat Trilogy Jade and Reptile are hired by Shao Kahn to follow Kitana into Earthrealm and kill her. Unbeknown to Shao Kahn, Jade has no intention of killing Kitana; she foils Reptile's attempt, and then goes with Kitana to join Raiden and the others against Shao Kahn. Mortal Kombat Gold/Deadly Alliance While she did not appear in this game, later story fills in that she attempted join Kitana and others but arrived so late that she was only able to mourn their deaths. Mortal Kombat Deception Jade follows her recently resurrected friends in secret, and discovers that part of Onaga's plan is to invade Edenia and hold Queen Sindel prisoner. Jade returns to Edenia where she finds Queen Sindel behind bars, being guarded by her own daughter. Jade attacks Kitana and manages to trap her in a cage of her own while freeing Sindel. Still under Onaga's spell, Kitana begins calling for help. Realizing they can't cure her in time, Jade and Sindel flee to Outworld. As they are stepping through the portal, Jade catches a glimpse of her former friend, Tanya, standing next to Onaga. Once again in Outworld, Jade swears to assist her Queen in rescuing Kitana from the Dragon King's spell and to seek justice against Tanya. Mortal Kombat Jade was given to Shao Kahn as a child by her family to serve under him. She becomes one of Shao Kahn's deadliest assassins. While serving under Kahn, she befriends princess Kitana over the centuries, and Shao Kahn appoints her as Kitana's personal body guard. Although they are close friends, Jade is under order by Shao Kahn to kill the princess should her friend's loyalty falter. Endings Mortal Kombat Trilogy After turning on Reptile and freeing Kitana and Sindel, Jade finds herself facing Shao Kahn in Mortal Kombat and defeats him, returning Earth Realm and Edenia to their original states. Mortal Kombat Deception Jade allows her self to be captured by Baraka and his solders. Jade waited for the perfect moment to strike, and threw an orb filled with concentrated Tarkata essence at the traitor Tanya, causing Baraka and his solders to go into a frenzy and tear her apart. Mortal Kombat Armageddon Jade originally joins the fight for the reasons stated in MK Deception. Upon defeating Blaze, she is given power so great that she is able to open the Pyramid of Argus through her own will. With the pyramid open, all of the darkness in the realms is drawn into it, where Jade is able to seal it for all time. Mortal Kombat (2011) Jade kills Shao Kahn, but she then falls unconscious. In her dream, Jade meets an unknown woman who had been watching the events over the centuries. The woman also tells her that Shao Kahn's death must also be re-imagined. With this, the woman possesses Jade and awakens into the mortal world. Mortal Kombat (2011) Alternate Attire Classic Ninja Fatalities Half-Mast: Jade kicks her opponent into the air and plants her staff into the ground, her opponent then falls backwards getting impaled on the staff, Jade then rips off her opponent's head and plants it on top of her staff. Head-A-Rang: Jade throws her boomerang which goes through the opponents neck. She then dash-kicks her opponents torso, knocking the body out from under the severed neck. She then catches the head in mid-air with one hand and her returning boomerang with the other. Babality Jade turns into a baby and then proceeds to throw her boomerang. The boomerang comes back around and smacks her in the side of the head, which causes baby-Jade to fall down, crying. X-Ray Jade starts off by standing behind her opponent, facing away. She uses her staff to hit the enemy in the groin, tearing muscle, and then strikes the victim in the back, shattering vertebrae and other nearby bones.


	3. Johnny cage

Johnny Cage Character » appears in 17 games Mortal Kombat's Johnny Cage is a martial arts movie star from Hollywood, California. His trademarks include a wicked pair of shades, a crippling splits punch to the nether regions, and an uppercut that'll take your head off... literally. Profile Johnny Cage, star of the award-winning Sudden Violence Cocksure and self-absorbed, Johnny Cage is an anomaly in the Mortal Kombat universe, a glamorous Hollywood celebrity surrounded by hardened killers, military operatives, and warrior monks. Having honed his skills for use on the silver screen rather than actual combat, he does not seem to approach his opponents with the same degree of seriousness that his fellow heroes do, seeing his fights as more of a performance than a struggle. While he can be dismissive, Cage is deadly serious about his reputation, which was the primary motivation for his entrance into the first tournament. Though he had achieved great success in his cinematic endeavors, it was assumed that wire work and special effects were responsible for his many astounding physical feats. Cage had traveled extensively to receive training from martial arts masters the world over, and he bristled at the notion that anyone would think he'd resort to cheap tricks to perform his signature moves. Needing no more cause than his ego to put himself in harm's way, Johnny joins the tournament's participants in order to silence the naysayers and find inspiration for a new blockbuster film. Cage delivering one of his trademarks, the Shadow Kick Although usually self-centered, Johnny Cage is essentially good-natured, and has never hesitated to assist Liu Kang, Sonya Blade, or any of his other Earthrealm companions in defending the realm against the various forces that have threatened to invade it. And while his flippant attitude could be seen as juvenile, he injects a needed dose of levity into the series' somber proceedings, being one of the few characters with enough detachment from the turmoils and troubles of the tournament to recognize its absurdity. In fact, he has on more than one occasion flirted with breaking the fourth wall entirely, whether it be by acknowledging the inevitability of Mortal Kombat 3 in his Mortal Kombat II ending, or expressing displeasure with his own death in his Deadly Alliance biography. Johnny is definitely to be taken tongue-in-cheek, and his antics over the franchise's history serve as an antidote to the overt seriousness that otherwise pervades it. In spite of his showboating bravado, Johnny Cage is quite formidable when he lets his fists do the talking. One of his main tools is the Shadow Kick, so named for the shadowy trail it leaves in his wake. His Force Ball is also unique in that it flies toward his foe in an arcing trajectory, making it possible for him to use his fireball as an anti-air attack while on the ground. Fond of catching his opponents off guard, Johnny's most devious tool is his "Low Blow," a splits punch to the groin that will leave any male combatant doubled over in pain. His attire also seems designed to disrespect his adversaries, with Cage usually prefering to dress in informal sparring clothes and a pair of shades, though he does class things up a bit by wearing a tuxedo as an alternate in Deadly Alliance and Armageddon. Story Determined to show the world that he's more than just some action hero pretty boy, Johnny Cage enters Shang Tsung's tournament to prove that he's got the full package: looks, style, and enough deadly moves to back them up. Ready to rumble, Cage makes his way to Tsung's remote island. Although his motives for participating are selfish, Cage is charismatic enough to make several friends during the course of the tournament, including Liu Kang and Sonya Blade. He fares well, better than his critics would have expected, but the final glory goes to Liu Kang, who defeats the host of the tournament and his subordinate, Goro. When the island begins to suddenly collapse, Johnny is able to make it to safety in spite of the fact that many other participants, such as Sonya and Kano, are consumed by the cataclysm. Having had enough adventure for a time, Cage returns to Hollywood. Being inspired by his recent battles, Cage begins production on a new film, looking to turn his competitive fire into box office success. He is not long into shooting however when he receives word from Liu Kang that the same forces responsible for the twisted tournament he took part in are now attacking Earthrealm unprovoked. Seeing a cause for concern and an opportunity for personal gain, Johnny leaves his production unfinished in order to follow Kang into Outworld to partake in a new and even more deadly competition. This time they are accompanied by Special Forces operative Jackson Briggs, who seeks to discover the ultimate fate of his partner. He and his friends are again successful in preventing Shao Kahn from invading Earthrealm, and in true Hollywood fashion are even able to save Sonya, the damsel in distress, from the evil warlord's clutches. Having prevailed again, they return to Earth before the Emperor can retaliate. Cage employing one of his favorite techniques Trading assassins for paparazzi, Johnny returns again to the limelight of celebrity life. But his triumphant return to cinema is cut short when Kahn proves himself more devious than any had imagined, bypassing Mortal Kombat and invading Earthrealm directly. Cage finds himself one of the first to be targeted by the Emperor's death squads, being killed ignominiously during the initial wave. It is not the final curtain call for Johnny Cage, however, as the very invasion that lead to his death also prevents him from ascending to the heavens. Unable to reach the afterlife, Johnny instead returns to his body to beat back the man responsible for killing him. He fights alongside his friends again, but this time harbors the knowledge that he must pass on when they succeed. In the end, Liu Kang forces Shao Kahn to retreat back to Outworld, and Johnny bids his friends farewell for what he assumes is the last time. For a time he resides in the afterlife, watching his companions from afar. It is in doing so that he discovers Shinnok's treachery, and his desire to conquer Earthrealm. Not content to allow his friends to fight this battle alone, Johnny Cage appeals directly to the Thunder God to restore him, so that he might confront the fallen god himself. Raiden consents, and Cage is resurrected to defend the Earth again. Shinnok is unable to withstand the combined efforts of Earth's forces, and with his defeat Johnny finds that he remains in his body, having been permanently restored to life. Johnny is now able to return to his beloved Hollywood, but his fortunes are not what they once were. After becoming involved in Mortal Kombat: The Death of Johnny Cage, he is approached by Raiden, who wishes his assistance in dealing with a new threat. Happy to find any reason to avoid starring in his latest abysmal adaptation, Cage quickly finds a means to break his contract. After arriving at Shang Tsung's island, he receives the news that Liu Kang has been killed by the Deadly Alliance, and that it is up to the remaining Earthrealm warriors to stop them. Though they band together, they are unable to stop Quan Chi and Shang Tsung from resurrecting the Dragon King's army, and in the process Johnny Cage is killed once more. There is no rest for Cage, however, as shortly thereafter his is brought back to life as a slave to Onaga. It is not until the intervention of Ermac that he regains his own autonomy. By this time, the eve of Armageddon has descended upon the realms. Disheartened that he is no longer able to rely on Liu Kang or Raiden for guidance, Johnny begins to receive visions that Shinnok is opening portals to other realms. Knowing that there is no one else left to do it, Johnny confronts the evil sorcerer on Shang Tsung's island, though the fiend is ultimately able to escape his grasp. Believing that he has discovered the next great threat to Earthrealm, he vows to track him down, knowing that the fate of his world might rest entirely on his shoulders. In the Mortal Kombat (2011) story reboot, Johnny Cage is still a great martial arts movie star and has starred in such films as "Citizen Cage", "Dragon Fist", and "Time Smashers". It is revealed that he is a descendant of a Mediterranean Cult which bred extraordinary warriors for the gods, warriors who possessed abilities far beyond those of normal mortal men. Endings Johnny's endings are usually non-canonical, and in many cases follow a similar path, with Cage turning his experiences in the tournament into a major box office cash cow. His only canon ending appropriately involves comeuppance for his brash behavior. Mortal Kombat (non-canon) Having achieving victory, Johnny now knows the true value of his abilities as well as how to take full advantage of the tournament. After defending his title as Champion, Cage returns to Hollywood to star in Mortal Kombat: The Movie, which becomes a successful franchise. Mortal Kombat II (non-canon) After traveling to the Outworld tournament and emerging on top, Cage is hailed as a hero and praised for his efforts in defending Earthrealm. More importantly, he is able to follow it up with a successful sequel to Mortal Kombat, and with the revenue pouring in, Johnny knows that Mortal Kombat 3 is not far behind. Mortal Kombat Trilogy (non-canon) With his soul now returned to its body, Johnny Cage is able to aid his friends again in their struggle against Shao Kahn. Knowing that by stopping the Emperor, his soul will depart from his body forever, Cage embarks on his final mission. Kahn is eventually defeated, and Johnny departs with him, issuing his companions one final farewell. Mortal Kombat 4 (canon) Johnny enters a gala event to receive an unknown award. Though the crowd initially responds positively, Cage soon begins to boast, and the audience begins to turn on him, throwing various objects as they jeer him off the stage. Cage fights back, vowing to retaliate if the masses don't respect him. Cage on the set Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance (non-canon) Unhappy with his character's treatment in Mortal Kombat: The Death of Johnny Cage, Johnny finds a way out of his contractual obligation to MCM in order to fund his own adaptation of his adventures. Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance makes Cage exceedingly wealthy, as well as setting the record straight by showing the world how he single-handedly defeated Quan Chi and Shang Tsung. Mortal Kombat: Armageddon (non-canon) The power of Blaze grants Johnny Cage a strength and agility he had not previously known. It also grants perspective, as Cage realizes the selfishness of his ways. Treading now on the path to enlightenment, Johnny leaves behind the shallow persona he had clung to for so long. Mortal Kombat (2011) Story Mode Ending (canon): Along with his compatriot Sonya Blade, Johnny Cage finds himself one of the only Earthrealm warriors to survive Queen Sindel's attack. After watching Liu Kang's defeat at Raiden's hands, both Cage and Sonya attempt to take on Shao Kahn themselves in order to prevent the merger of the realms, though they are easily defeated. Raiden himself manages to defeat Shao Kahn with the assistance of the Elder Gods, but the survival of Earthrealm comes at great cost, as only Cage, Sonya, and Raiden are left standing. Arcade Ending (non-canon): After defeating Shao Kahn, Johnny loses control of his body and massive bolts of energy emanate from his body, destroying everything around him. He seeks the guidance of Raiden and Nightwolf, but neither of them can help to contain the strange outbursts. Seeing no other option, Raiden decides to send Johnny Cage to Seido, the realm of order, where he can learn how to control his newly found powers. Mortal Kombat (2011) Special Attacks / Enhanced Flipkick / Ultra Flipkick High Forceball / Double High Ball Low Forceball / Double Low Ball Nut Punch / Nutcracker Shadow Kick / Eclipse Kick X-Ray Ball Buster - Cage displays his flexibility by doing a split, then delivers three quick uppercuts to his opponent's groin. While the victim is doubled over in pain, Cage leaps high in the air before driving his elbow into spine of his enemy breaking several vertebrae. Fatality Heads Up! - Cage uppercuts his opponent's head clean off, then grabs their torso, ripping it away from the legs. He slams the torso on the ground. The impact jolts up the fallen head, allowing Cage to grab it out of the air and hold it proudly in celebration. Alternate Attire Baby Blue Tuxedo Johnny Cage Filmography Though the full extent of his filmography is not known, the following are some of the films and television shows Cage has appeared in over the years. Trivia


	4. sub zero

Sub-Zero Kuai Liang, known as Tundra, became an assassin for the Lin Kuei after he and his brother were abducted by the clan. After the death of his brother Bi Han, Kuai Liang assumed the mantle of Sub-Zero to honor his memory. Overview Sub-Zero is actually the name of two separate characters in the Mortal Kombat world - Bi Han and Kuai Liang, both warriors of the Lin Kuei and brothers. Bi Han was the first Sub-Zero. He was merciless, and also the killer of Scorpion. He was a participant of the original Mortal Kombat tournament, however, during that tournament, the undead Scorpion had his revenge, ending Bi Han's life. This deceased Sub-Zero was banished to the Netherrealm and became the undead fighter Noob Saibot. His younger brother, Kuai Liang, partook in the second MK Tournament in order to complete the mission of his fallen brother. He is known as a kinder, balanced warrior who fought out of a sense of justice, not cruelty and anger. When Scorpion witnessed him spare a combatant's life, he realized this was not the Sub-Zero he loathed. Since then, the younger Sub-Zero has become older, stronger and wiser; growing out of the shadow of his brother's legacy and transforming into a powerful leader in his own right. Profile (as of Mortal Kombat: Armageddon) Alignment: Good (Formerly Evil) Species: Cryomancer Origin: Earthrealm Allies: Liu Kang, Raiden, Sareena Enemies: Scorpion, Noob Saibot, Quan Chi, Frost Appearances Mortal Kombat II Kuai Liang was sent to the Mortal Kombat tournament after his brother, Bi-Han, the original Sub-Zero failed to kill Shang Tsung and return home. He discovers that Scorpion killed his brother over the course of the tournament and also fails to kill Shang Tsung. Ending Sub-Zero enters the Outworld tournament and succeeds in killing Shang Tsung. He learns of Scorpion's vendetta against his older brother but has no idea why his life was spared. Perhaps a third tournament is in his future. Mortal Kombat 3 Sub-Zero returns for the third tournament, this time unmasked. Betrayed by the Lin Kuei, Sub-Zero is marked for death and is pursued by his former clansmen, Sektor and Cyrax, who have been turned into cyborgs. Ending Sub-Zero finds himself in a battle with Sektor and Cyrax. However, he isn't alone. His old ally, Smoke, is there to assist him. Before Smoke was turned into a cyborg, he and Sub-Zero were friends. With Sub-Zero's help, Smoke remembers his past and assists his friend once more. Sub-Zero defeats Sektor and Cyrax with Smoke's help and then uses all of his own inner strength to defeat Shao Kahn. He vanishes once again, his legacy known to only a few. Mortal Kombat 4 After Shao Kahn is defeated by Earth's fighters, the Lin Kuei is disbanded. However, with the threat of Quan-Chi present, Kuai Liang dons the blue garb of his older brother to fight again. He also holds secrets that were passed on to him by his brother, and holds the key to stopping Shinnok. Ending Sub-Zero defeats Scorpion but spares his life, telling him that neither he, nor his brother were responsible for the massacre of Scorpion's clan. Just then, Sub-Zero is ambushed by Quan Chi who reveals that he made a deal with Scorpion. In exchange for his freedom from the NetherRealm, Scorpion would fight for Shinnok and Quan Chi, a deal that neither of them intended on keeping. Outraged, Scorpion kills Quan Chi and ends his feud with Sub-Zero, freeing him from his curse. Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Sub-Zero and Sektor battled one another as the future of the Lin Kuei hung in the balance, each fighting to possess the Dragon Medallion and the title of Grand Master. Sub-Zero emerged victorious and vowed to reforge the Lin Kuei as a force for good. He relocated the Lin Kuei to a remote location in the Arctic where he found a temple that was frozen into the side of a glacier. This would serve as the Lin Kuei's new headquarters. The Dragon Medallion also had the unfortunate effect of accelerating Sub-Zero's age. Raiden appeared to Sub-Zero and asked for his help with battling the Deadly Alliance in Outworld. Sub-Zero decided to lend his aid and went on the dangerous mission to prove himself and earn the respect of his Lin Kuei followers. He also took Frost with him, a powerful, promising young cryomancer like himself. Ending After the defeat of the Deadly Alliance, Sub-Zero returns to the Lin Kuei temple with the severely injured ninja, Frost. Raiden visits Sub-Zero to commend him on his victory in Outworld. With the Lin Kuei now a force for good, the Earth would be protected. Mortal Kombat: Deception After Frost tried to betray Sub-Zero and take the Dragon Medallion for herself, she was consumed by her own cryo powers. Sub-Zero searched Outworld for a suitable place to bury her remains when he came across a structure carved into the side of a mountain. He learned that the ruins were a holy place to a race of long lost people who developed the mastery over cold. Determining that he and Frost were these people's descendants, Sub-Zero leaves Frost's body in a sarcophagus there while donning the Dragon Armor of his heritage. Ending As Sub-Zero went on his way to meet with Raiden, he was ambushed by the Tarkatan. He tried to outrun them but there were too many. He decided that his last living action would be to take out as many of them as possible. As he began his attack, his armor spoke to him and guided his attacks. It strengthened his attacks as he broke their limbs and skulls. A dying tarkatan at his feet managed to utter "Long live the Dragon King." Mortal Kombat: Armageddon The Lin Kuei is assaulted by Noob Saibot, Smoke and their army. Taven and Sub-Zero defeat them before Taven leaves to finish his journey to reach Blaze. Sub-Zero is later one of the many warriors fighting for the side of good on the way up the pyramid leading to Armageddon. Ending After Blaze is slain, Sub-Zero's Dragon Medallion changes him into an ice god. Sensing, that a deity was born without their consent, the Elder Gods send their champions to find and kill the Lin Kuei Grandmaster. Mortal Kombat (2011) Sub-Zero once again is out for revenge for the death of his older brother. However, Raiden's attempts at changing the timeline to avoid Armageddon inadvertently leads to the Lin Kuei managing to capture Sub-Zero and convert him into a cyborg like Cyrax and Sektor instead of Smoke. Despite this, Sub-Zero continues to fight on the side of the remaining Earthrealm warriors. Ending Sub-Zero learns the conditions of his brother's death from Raiden , and thus comes to understand the Lin Kuei's own actions were responsible for tragedies among both it's own members and those of other clans. With this understanding, he confronts Scorpion and proposes an alliance with the purpose of defeating those responsible for their suffering. The two become known as a team that, together, seek vengeance for the fallen innocents of EarthRealm. Gameplay Special moves A blast of ice that freezes the opponent long enough for a free hit. If a second blast hits a frozen character, Sub-Zero himself will freeze. An ice blast sent to the floor leaves a large frozen patch - any character to walk over it will slip around uncontrollably. Creates an ice replica in front of him. If an enemy touches it, the clone smashes and freezes them Crouches and slides along the ground, knocking down an opponent. The same principle as the Iceblast, except he fires the blast upwards off-screen. The blast will then come back down on top of the opponent if they have not dodged. Fatalities & Finishers Unsurprisingly, the majority of Sub-Zero's finishing moves involve ice in some way. Ironically, his most iconic Fatality, the Spine Rip, arguably belongs to his brother, Noob Saibot. Fatalities Spine Rip - (MK4, MKG, MK:SM, MK:2011): Rips his opponent's head off along with their spinal column. In Shaolin Monks, he freezes his foe before doing so. Used first by his sibling in Mortal Kombat, Sub-Zero carries on the tradition in later games. Deep Freeze - (MKII, MK4, MKG, MK:SM): Sub-Zero freezes his opponent before walking forward and delivering an uppercut, which either shatters the opponent's torso, shatters them entirely, or rips them in half, depending on the game. Mortal Kombat II required two sets of inputs to complete the full Fatality, one to freeze, and one to uppercut. Ice Grenade - (MKII): Standing far from his foe, Sub-Zero conjures a small ball of ice in his hand. He tosses it toward his enemy, causing their entire upper half to explode violently. Ice Breath - (MK3, UMK3, MKT): Sub-Zero breaths on his opponent, freezing them solid. They fall backward, shattering upon the ground. Snap Freeze - (MK3, UMK3, MKT, MKvsDCU): Lifting his enemy over his head and freezing them, Sub-Zero proceeds to snap his opponent in half. This was modified in Mortal Kombat Universe, where the opponent is thrown to the ground and shattered. Skeleton Rip - (MK:DA): Very similar to Kano's MK3 Fatality. Sub-Zero inserts his hand into the loser's lower back and rips out their entire skeletal structure. Frozen Throw - (MK:D): Sub-Zero freezes his opponent before tearing their head off. Sliding backward, he then throws the head back at his foe, shattering their still frozen body. Leg Shatter - (MK:D): Sub-Zero freezes the loser's legs and shatters them with a sweep. As the legless opponent tries futilely to escape, he walks up and smashes their head with his foot. Frozen Kick - (MKvsDCU): After freezing them thoroughly, Sub-Zero delivers a kick to the midsection that breaks them into pieces. Frozen Torso Rip - (MK:2011): Freezing the lower half of his foe's body, Sub-Zero yanks their torso a few times before separating the two halves. Spine Shatter - (MK:2011): Sub-Zero reaches into his opponent's chest, pulling out their spine. He then freezes his foe before smashing them with their own spine. Finishers Friendship - (MKII): Sub-Zero whips out a doll-sized version of himself, exhorting the player to "Buy a Sub-Zero Doll!" Friendship - (MK3, UMK3, MKT): Using his substantial mastery of cold, Sub-Zero transforms himself into a festive snowman. Animality - (MK3, UMK3, MKT): Morphing into a polar bear, Sub-Zero leaps onto the losing player and savagely attacks them. Hara-Kiri - (MK:D): Sub-Zero freezes himself from the feet up, falling over and breaking apart into a pile of ice, blood, and body parts. Transformations/Enhancements Cyber Sub-Zero In the alternate timeline of Mortal Kombat 2011, Raiden attempts to save Smoke from being transformed into a Cyborg Ninja, only for Sub Zero to undergo the same progress. As unit LK520, Cyber Sub-Zero is a slave to the Lin Kuei and was tasked with assisting Shao Kahn's invasion of EarthRealm. After being disabled by Kabal, his mind and personality is restored by Jax and Sonya, who override his programming. They use this opportunity to use Sub-Zero as an Outworld sleeper agent, freeing prisoners (defeating Goro and Kintaro simultaneously in the process) and attempting to foil their plans. After meeting Noob Saibot and learning of his true identity many years before he would've done in the original timeline, Sub-Zero returns to the EarthRealm warriors base of operations. Cyber Sub-Zero is one of the many warriors to fall to Sindel, empowered by Shang Tsung's essence. Ending Cyber Sub-Zero is shown defeating Shao Kahn, who in turn possesses Sub Zero, creating a new entity combining cyborg technology and Shao Kahn's powerful magic. Special moves Ice Ball/Ice Beam - Fired from the chest instead of the hands as per cyber-ninja tech, Cyber Sub-Zero temporarily freezes enemies in the same fashion as in human counterpart. Ice Bomb/Cyro Bomb - Much in the same vein as Cyrax, Cyber Sub-Zero will fire a bomb (or three) to the ground, freezing the opponent in place. Ice Parry/Frozen Parry - Instantly freezes opponents for an attack with Cyber Sub-Zero's Kori-blade, or leaves them frozen for starting a combo in the case of Frozen parry. Teleport/Bangport - Same as Cyrax, separates limbs to appear on the other side of the opponent, Bangport damages them. Slide/Cyber Slide - Taken from Human Sub-Zero, Cyber Slide will end with a kick instead of a punch. Divekick/Powerkick - Diagonal air kick, Powerkick hits three times. Fatalities Kold Fusion - Suicide attack in which Cyber Sub-Zero will enter a command before jumping onto his opponent, the resulting explosion killing both. Brain Freeze - Shurikens into the eyes followed by a ice charged shuriken which spins violently in the brain, making the opponent collapse. Quotes Other Appearances Sub-Zero is a secret character in the early versions of the arcade version of NBA Jam T.E. He, along with Reptile and Raiden, were removed from later versions at the request of the NBA.


	5. Vega street fighters

Vega Vega is a Spanish assassin who originally appeared as the second of four bosses in Street Fighter II. He is known as Balrog in Japan. Story Official Street Fighter IV Born to a privileged Catalonian family in Spain, unknown reasons caused them the loss of their wealth and his mother to remarry to secure their financial status. As part of a cultural tradition, Vega studied bullfighting, which he later combined with Ninjutsu (a fighting style he learned in japan- believing it to be well suited for him, given his natural grace and agility). Using this combination to form his own arranged form of Ninjutsu, Vega participated in an underground cage fighting circuit, quickly becoming one of the best. Later on, his mother was killed by his stepfather, him believing she was being disrespectful to him, he was killed by Vega in return. Driven into insanity by this incident, he developed a dual personality: honorable nobleman by day, sadistic murderer by night. Impressed by his fighting abilities and remorseless nature, criminal leader instated Vega as one of his three personal bodyguards in the Shadaloo organization. Vega oversaw different assassination related operations for Shadaloo and was also associated with Shadaloo's assassins - The Dolls. Despite his brutal fighting ability, Vega failed in protecting Bison's secret Psycho Drive project. Vega's fate, since the fall of Shadaloo, is currently unknown. However, he does appear in Street Fighter IV. Appearance Once to be modeled after a medieval knight, Capcom later decided to redesign him to fit the "World Fighters" theme. Vega was the only Street Fighter II character to constantly carry a weapon, as compared to normal hand to hand fighting of other characters. Unlike popular theory, Vega does not wear his mask to hide his identity (as shown by him removing it on several occasions). It is only used to protect his face from any kind of damage during a fight, as he believes himself to be incredibly beautiful. Him crushing it to dust during a loss through timeout in Street Fighter Alpha 3 and the fact it gets smashed in if he loses in Street Fighter II prove it to be not very sturdy. Although his Street Fighter II sprite depicted him as having brown hair, his ending in Champions Edition described his hair as blonde, and some official art produced at the time likewise portrayed him as blonde. Later appearances also show him with blond hair, which was confirmed as his official color since Street Fighter Alpha 3. Recent gameplay footage of Street Fighter IV (which plays after the events of Street Fighter II) depict him as now having black hair. In all of his appearances, Vega wears purple-yellow ceremonial trousers, a red sash, loafers, and white leggings to further suggest his involvement with bullfighting. Vega has a purple snake tattoo on his chest, which also circles his arm. This was used to further show him as a villain to the Japanese audience, where body tattoos are usually worn by Yakuza members. Gameplay Being one of the fastest characters in the series, he's also one of the most delicate, with unusually low defense ratings compared to other characters. His speed and special techniques make him perfect for multi-hit attack combination, confusing mind games, or he can perform long range low damage attacks using his claw. Up to this point, he will lose his claw in every game (except for SVC Chaos: SNK vs. Capcom) after blocking or taking too many hits, decreasing his range and power significantly and preventing him from performing several special moves. Since Super Street Fighter II Turbo, every game gives him a way to regain his claw, be it through special moves or through picking it up. Move List Back Slash: Vega can perform both a long and a short back flip. Whilst performing these he is completely invulnerable to any kind of attack, until he is back on his feet. Rolling Crystal Flash: Vega, after charging his energy in a tucked position, launches himself forward in a series of tumbles, damaging his opponent with his claw, ending with a crouching punch. Flying Barcelona Attack: Vega leaps toward the wall and springs off it to attack his opponent. If the players presses punch alone whilst in midair, he will spread his arms out, to strike the opponent with his claw on the way down. Izuna Drop: Vega leaps toward the wall and springs off it to attack his opponent. If the player presses forward in combination with a punch whilst near his opponent, Vega will lift him up and drop him on his back. Sky High Claw: Vega leaps off the wall, and springs toward his opponent-claw first. Scarlet Terror: A forward flip with offensive abilities, best used for anti-air. This move has armor-breaking ability in Street Fighter 4 and Super Street Fighter 4. FLYING BARCELONA SPECIAL (Super): Vega leaps onto a Wall and springs toward his opponent, if the player manages to successfully execute an Izuna Drop, Vega will grab his opponent and smash him into the ground several times. Bloody High Claw (Ultra 1): This Ultra can be used to punish projectiles and other whiffed attacks, but experienced players will see it coming. However, this Ultra has been improved in Super Street Fighter 4 in that it now hits the opponent as Vega flies up to the wall, just like the EX Flying Barcelona Attack. This puts the opponent in a juggle state that guarantees the Ultra's success. Splendid Claw (Ultra 2): Vega's second Ultra will be the preferred Ultra in most match ups. Not only can it punish in a similar manner as Ultra 1, it also hits low. This Ultra can be used to as an anti-air or to punish an opponent's mistake from across the screen. This Ultra can be used after the Cosmic Heel if it is used on an opponent in the air. Alternate Costumes Vega's alternate costume from Street Fighter 4 Pretty classy for a psycho Vega's alternate costumes from Super Street Fighter 4 Name Change From Street Fighting to Bull Fighting In Vega's original Japanese debut, he was named Balrog. The character known to American audiences today as Balrog (Boxer) was named M. Bison. To avoid legal confrontations with Mike Tyson (of whom Boxer was designed after), Capcom rotated the names of the Shadaloo bosses. To avoid confusion, professional players often refer to Vega as "Claw", Balrog as "Boxer" and M. Bison as "Dictator".


	6. Ken Masters

Ken Masters A friendly rival and best friend of Ryu, Ken serves as one of Street Fighter's main recurring characters throughout the whole series. Overview Ken Masters is a martial artist who appears in every major Street Fighter game to date, along with Ryu. Ken, with Ryu, trained under Anasatsuken master Gouken. Similar to Ryu, Ken seeks the best fighters in order to test and improve his fighting style. Ken performs a Shoryuken on E. Honda in the SNES port of Street Fighter II. Ken serves as one of the most recognized and beloved characters in the franchise. His fiery personality and his unpredictable style is distinctive from the silent and solitary Ryu. When they meet through every Street Fighter tournament, their matches are considered friendly. Ken made his appearance in the inaugural Street Fighter serving as a clone to Ryu. While both have the same moveset including the " Hadouken" (fireball), " Shoryuken" (dragon punch), and the "Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku" ( hurricane kick), what differentiated Ken was his characteristic red gi and blond hair. Although unchanged gameplay-wise, Ken makes a return to Street Fighter II with more distinguishable traits which would show in every following game in the series. Originally perceived as a Japanese with dyed blond hair, the translation of Ken's name was "fist." The idea was later dropped in favor of having Ken as an American with three-quarters of Japanese ancestry. His surname Masters wouldn't be in effect until used in Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie and the anime Street Fighter II V where it became canonized to the main Street Fighter storyline. Story Ken Masters was the son of a wealthy hotel tycoon in the United States of America. Ken was a spoiled child from birth, a trait which angered his father. At the age of 12, Ken is sent to Japan to learn discipline and the ways of the martial arts by his father's friend Gouken. Gouken's adopted son Ryu served as a training partner and later best friend to Ken. Satisfied with their performance, Gouken sends his older students off into the world as a continuation of their training. As Ken returns to the United States, he competes and wins in many fighting tournaments. Street Fighter Although Ken is playable in Street Fighter, he does not serve any importance to the main canon. Street Fighter Alpha Ken participated and won the U.S. Martial Arts tournament which featured former champion and active U.S. Air Force lieutenant Charlie Nash. During his participation, Ken met and became romantically involved with Guile's sister-in-law Eliza. Following his win, he traveled back to Japan to tell Gouken of his victory. Upon arriving at his master's dojo, Ken witnessed his master's death first hand and almost endured a similar fate at the hands of Akuma. Ken then travels to tell Ryu of Gouken's death, as well as warn him of the danger Akuma poses. Ken ultimately finds a very troubled Ryu (who has fought Akuma) and challenges him to a fight. After defeating Ryu in a spar, Ken gives Ryu his red headband in hopes to give him focus. In his journey to grow stronger, Ken encounters Karin Kanzuki, a wealthy Japanese girl who has been a fan of Ken's performance. She tells Ken about her admiration and hopes to beat her own rival Sakura Kasugano (whom Ken meets with later for a friendly match). Both Ken and Sakura then begin their search for Ryu. In their search, they discover Ryu has been brainwashed by Shadaloo leader M. Bison. Ken, Sakura, and Sagat help Ryu get back to his senses and defeat Bison. Upon freeing Ryu from Bison's control, Ken promises Ryu a rematch in the future. Street Fighter II Ken enters the second World Warriors tournament. Nothing of story importance happens with his involvement, though he is known to have fought Ryu in the tournament. It is around this time that Ken marries Eliza. Street Fighter IV Ken's opening fight animation in Street Fighter IV. Prior to the game, Eliza was pregnant which almost prevented Ken from participating in the S.I.N.-hosted tournament. His battles in the tournament include another friendly rematch with Ryu and one with new challenger and self-appointed rival Rufus. Following the defeat of S.I.N. leader Seth and the destruction of the BLECE machine, Ken and Ryu discover that Gouken survived the attack by Akuma during Street Fighter Alpha. Satisfied with both Ryu and Ken's skills, Gouken leaves his pupils to continue their training. Ken's son Mel is born after the tournament. Street Fighter III As the third World Warriors tournament begins, Ken acts as the reluctant teacher of Brazillian student Sean Matsuda. He and Sean were matched during the qualifying rounds with the teacher defeating the aspiring student. Ken would later leave the tournament after discovering that the hermit Oro defeated Ryu. With free time on his hands, Ken told Sean to find and challenge Ryu, giving Ken opportunity to show his son Mel some fighting moves and relax with Eliza. Ken would later participate in another iteration in the U.S. Martial Arts tournament. Claiming victory, Ken won his third consecutive victory in the tournament and celebrated with his family and the returning Sean. Gameplay Much like Ryu, Ken is playable with his moveset mostly intact. Both characters' moves are identical (performed with quarter circle motions and various punch and kick buttons) albeit being mostly aesthetically different. Their form of gameplay has been referred to as the "Shoto"-style which is considered a staple in modern 2D fighting game history. There are also unique moves that are exclusive including Ken charging step forward kick in Street Fighter IV for example. Special moves Ken's performance of the Hadouken, Shoryuken, and Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku are similar to Ryu's own version but what makes them distinguishable is the unique execution of the attack. Ken's Hadouken is slower and weaker than Ryu's. Ryu's Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku is one hit based and can knock down an enemy while Ken can land multiple hits while the opponent stands. Ken's Shoryuken can hit at a wider arc and can make enemies burn when performed with the strongest punch. Super moves/Ultra moves Throughout the Street Fighter series, Ken utilized an upgraded Shoryuken called the "Shoryu-Reppa" which allows Ken to perform a strong group of Shoryukens at once. Ken also has another Shoryuken super called the "Shinryuken;" allowing Ken to perform one single yet powerful Shoryuken. In Street Fighter IV, the Shinryuken is one of Ken's Ultra Combos. There is another super move that Ken can utilize called the "Shippu Jinrai Kyaku." The move allows Ken to perform multiple rapid kicks before ending in a vertical Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku. In Super Street Fighter IV, Ken's second Ultra Combo called the "Guren Senpukyaku" presents a charge of flaming kicks before ending with one final devastating kick to the head. Violent Ken In SVC Chaos: SNK vs. Capcom, an alternate version of Ken emerged similar to Evil Ryu. Violent Ken served as a sub-boss on Capcom's side. This version of Ken has him succumbing to the effect's of The King of Fighters' Orochi power, similar to that of the instinctual Orochi Iori Yagami but more controlled. Ken at this state has a very similar moveset with some additions like a teleport ability and an alteration of his super moves. One of his super moves bears similarity to Ken's Ultra Combo the "Shinryuken" in Street Fighter IV. It is believed that Violent Ken was inspired by the brainwashed Ken in Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie, where M. Bison uses Ken to absorb Psycho Power as well as lure Ryu into the open. Other Apperances Street Fighter 2010 A futuristic non-canonical spin-off to Street Fighter titled Street Fighter 2010: The Final Fight had a North American localization featuring a character named Ken. The Japanese version starred a main character named Kevin Straker who was an intergalactic police officer. The localization changed Kevin Straker to Ken with implication that he was from the main series. Other games Along with appearing in many other Street Fighter gam es, Ken is a playable character in other Capcom games. Ken is subject to many franchise crossover games including Marvel vs. Capcom and the SNK vs. Capcom games. During the release of Street Fighter: The Movie, actor Damien Chapa who played Ken in the film reprises his role in the video game adaptation. Ken was also used in many non-Capcom products including SVC Chaos: SNK vs. Capcom and the role-playing game Namco x Capcom. Ken's Win Quotes " See? The stronger fighter always wins! As easy to understand as a flowchart! " " The whole American champion thing seems petty. I should aim even higher! " " I could really improve if I could find someone strong enough to beat me! " " Uh-oh! I'd better check with Eliza! " " Phew! I bet that would make for one exciting replay! " " Get back up and I'll just knock you down again! " " Not bad! Looks like I just earned myself a new rival! " " You know my moves, don't you? Why'd you just walk into 'em like that? " " Natural ability is great, but it takes work to use it! " " Yeah! " " Got it! "


	7. chun li

)

Chun-Li The "First Lady of Fighting Games," Chun-Li is a female fighter from the Street Fighter franchise and one of the 8 original characters in Street Fighter II. She hails from China. Overview Introduced in Street Fighter II, Chun-Li was the only female character in the game, and while not as physically powerful as the other characters, she was by far the quickest. Her most famous attack is the Hyakuretsukyaku (Hundred Rending Leg, commonly known as the Lightning Kick), where she repeatedly kicks her opponent from a tilted standing position with incredible speed. Chun-Li is one of the earliest female video game protagonists to achieve widespread popularity. Prior to Street Fighter II being released in 1991, most female characters in games existed as objectives to be rescued or cast in the roles of other supporting characters, such as townspeople, girlfriends, the occasional opponent, or simply background decoration; as such, there were very few heroines in action-based video games. After the success of Street Fighter II and Chun-Li's popularity, female protagonists became increasingly common. Since then, in games with selectable characters, at least one of them will almost always be female; and a number of games released since that have placed a female character in the lead role. Chun-Li is widely popular in the entire video game world for a number of reasons, one of them being her notoriously big thighs. Chun-Li's name is Mandarin; chun 春 "spring", lì 丽 "beautiful", which means she is a single young girl filled with the beauty of spring. Older official sources from the early 90s indicate Chung was Chun-Li's surname, although it is worth noting this could very well not be the case anymore. In the live-action Street Fighter movie, Chun-Li was given the surname Zang/Xiang, but Capcom has not officially recognized it. History In the Street Fighter series Chun-Li was an Interpol investigator who had been searching for clues to the recent death of her father. Getting into a friendly spar with an old teacher of hers and friend of her father, Gen, he gives her a lead into who may have killed her father—the mysterious crime syndicate Shadaloo. Finding its leader, M. Bison, she demands he tell her what happened to her father. To her surprise, Bison attacks and basically makes quick work of her, then flies away, laughing at her and telling her if she attacks him again he will kill her just like he did her father. With tears in her eyes, Chun-Li swore vengeance. Chun-Li teamed up with an United States Air Force member, Charlie, to try to track and take down Shadaloo. She then ran into someone she would not have expected at all. It was Charlie's good friend and fellow lieutenant, Guile. Telling Guile he should not get in over his head and to leave the two be, Chun-Li learns he has orders to bring Charlie back. Attempting to use force to stop him, she instead finds herself defeated; nonetheless, she insists that she and her partner be left alone, to which Guile replies that he will never abandon friends in need. Eventually, learning that Bison tricked the Air Force into canceling the planned bombing of the main Shadaloo base, she rushed over to the two soldiers to tell them they were tricked and would have to destroy the base on their own. Chun-Li proceeded to plant bombs about the base as Charlie and Guile headed inside to destroy the Psycho Drive, but Guile then came rushing out, grabbing Chun-Li and telling her Charlie had urged both of them to get away. Along the way, Chun-Li saw a young girl escaping with several others (who turned out to be Cammy leading the dolls away from the base). Despite being distraught over the initial lack of evidence to prove Shadaloo's crimes, Interpol and Chun-Li managed to shut down much of the evil crime empire. Chun-Li received an invitation to the second World Warrior tournament, and discovered that Bison had apparently survived the Thailand base's destruction. With this, she had the clear motive of destroying Shadaloo and avenging her father once again. The outcome of this tournament is not clear. There has been no definitive answer as of yet, although regardless of the outcome, Bison himself finally falls at the hands of Ryu's nemesis Akuma. Having made her peace, she continued her work as a police officer, and retired from mainstream street fighting to teach young children martial arts after taking down Shadaloo for good. Urien kidnapped a young girl for his scientific projects and Chun-Li manages to catch up to him. Challenging him, she does her best to fight him and Urien, impressed by his opponent's fighting spirit, agrees to let the child go. Since then, Chun-Li has continued to raise her adopted kids. Gameplay and Techniques Chun-Li is a formidable fighter with masterful Tai-Chi techniques and an especially notorious leg power. Most of her strongest attacks involve the use of her very muscular and fast legs. In almost every game, Chun-Li's signature move was the Hyakuretsu Kyaku which was her ability to throw multiple kicks in one sitting, sometimes referred to as the "Lightning Leg" by some fans. Its easy accessibility (bluntly pressing a kick button over and over again) has become a staple in many games. Her Spinning Bird Kick acts like Ryu's own Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku. Chun-Li can also wall-jump, meaning that pressing in the opposite direction after touching the wall during a jump will allow her to bounce off of it. While jumping, she can perform a Stomp Kick on top of her opponent's heads. Beginning with Street Fighter Alpha, this move was replaced by the Sen'en Shuu, which was an overhead drop kick which knocked the opponent down. This, in itself, was replaced by the Hazan Shuu in Street Fighter III, which was a similar move where Chun-Li flipped in the air before attacking with her overhead kick. She also regained her Spinning Bird Kick in that game. Her Kaku Kyaku Raku was basically a move where she flips in the air and drop kicks her opponents on the head, causing them to fall down. This was replaced in Street Fighter III with the "Tenshin Shuu Kyaku" which requires her to jump all the way behind the opponent to attack, but also lets her combo afterward. Her trademark projectile is called the Kikoken, and has alternately been a motion attack and a charge attack depending on the game. Her Tenshou Kyaku enabled her to jump in the air and perform 3-4 consecutive kicks that can damage air born opponents. Other notable moves that have appeared include the Sou Hakkei, a powerful palm strike that Chun-Li can do in her X-ISM mode in Street Fighter Alpha 3; the Reishiki Kikou Ken, a toned-down version of the Kikou Shou as it appeared in the Alpha games that Chun-Li can do at any time in the Marvel vs. Capcom series; and the Tenshin Enbu in SVC Chaos: SNK vs. Capcom, a command grab similar to Yun's Zenpou Tenshin that does no damage but leaves the opponent open to a combo. Chun-Li's first Super Attack, the Senretsu Kyaku, was an extended Hyakuretsu Kyaku that moved Chun-Li forward and could go through fireballs. Her Kikou Shou, which she received in Street Fighter Alpha, was a stationary ball of energy that could hit attacks coming from above and in front. Her Hazan Tenshou Kyaku was a powered-up version of the Tenshou Kyaku. These moves received typical power increases in the Marvel vs. Capcom series. Her appearance in Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike saw her retain only one Super Art from before, the Kikou Shou, in a version that more resembled the Marvel version than the original Alpha version. Her two new Super Arts were the Hoyoku Sen, a re-imagined Senretsu Kyaku that was made up of two flurries of rapid kicks followed by a final kick that sent the opponent upward; and the Tensei Ranka, an aerial flip-kick that ended with a final kick crashing straight downward. Super/Ultra Moves (Super Street Fighter IV) Super Move: Senretsukyaku (ChargeB, FBF K) Chun-Li unleashes a series of fast kicks at her opponent, though it's recommended you use your EX meter on other moves. Ultra 1: Housenka (ChargeB, FBF KKK) Like above, Chun-Li unleashes a series of kicks that end with the opponent sailing through the air. This kick can go through projectiles at close range and can even be comboed in some cases. Ultra 2: Kikosho (QCFx2 PPP) Chun-Li unleashes a large static fireball that can be effective at close or mid range. Though the damage output is less than U1, the fireball offers more ways to be comboed into. Other Appearances Chun-Li appeared in the 1994 movie "Street Fighter" and was played by Ming-Na Wen. The movie was a critical disaster. Unlike her live action appearance Chun-Li appeared in the animated movie titled "Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie" which was met with fan praise. In it, as an Interpol agent, she requests to work with Guile to investigate Bison's organization. Guile at first doesn't want to even work with her, more eager to pursue Bison himself, but Chun-Li remains persistent and she teases him into openly attacking her to get the frustration out of his system. The two remain essentially inseparable afterward until Bison becomes aware of their activities. Despite her importance to the games, Chun-Li does not participate in the final battle against Bison in this movie, as she is ambushed in her apartment by Vega and is badly wounded in the ensuing battle. Although she manages to defeat him, Chun-Li's injuries overwhelm her and she slips into a coma, a distraught Guile promises her he will bring Bison down and pursues the investigation without her, successfully tracking down Ryu minutes before Bison arrives. Following Bison's defeat at the hands of Ryu and Ken, Interpol tracks down Shadaloo and destroys its central headquarters. Chun-Li eventually awakens from her coma, and pulls a comical and cruel prank on Guile by making it appear she has died, before surprising him with a newspaper headline announcing the downfall of Bison's operations. The two celebrate with an embrace. Guile's family neither appear or are referenced, making the outcome of this scene ambiguous as to whenever or not the two have feelings for each other or they share a platonic, sibling-like bond. Chun-Li in Puzzle Fighter. In a famous instance of fan service, Chun-Li was given a shower scene before her fight with Vega, which has been censored to varying degrees in all American releases. In the uncensored version, Chun-Li's bare buttocks and breasts can be seen in full view. This was the first sanctioned instance of nudity of a character from a mainstream video game. The recent re-release of the film by Manga Entertainment now offers both the "uncut" UK and original JP versions of the film on one double-sided DVD with her shower scene fully intact and uncensored in the Japanese version and clips of her frontal nudity inserted in the UK version. Chun-Li also appeared on an animated television series entitled "Street Fighter". Chun-Li is set to appear in the major motion picture "Street Fighter : The Legend of Chun-Li" which is set to be released February 2009. She will be portrayed by actress Kristin Kreuk. In the 1990s, Malibu Comics produced a short-lived series of Street Fighter comics, which featured Chun-Li as having known Ryu and Ken since at least their later teens, along with her having either a romantic involvement with or interest in Ryu. So far, it's the only comic or manga known to have shown Chun-Li with her hair down. The comic primarily focused not on Chun-Li or Ryu in particular, but rather on the reaction of several of the characters to the murder of Ken Masters. As this comic was never finished (it was canceled after only three issues), the storyline was never resolved, and no mention was made of Chun-Li's father or of her connections to Interpol. This series was apparently produced sometime before the release of Super Street Fighter II, as none of the characters introduced in that game appeared in it. When Udon comics picked up the comic book license for the Street Fighter franchise for American distribution, Chun-Li again became a central character, involved in the hunt for Bison and Shadaloo. However, in the new comic, it is not Bison or Vega who is the killer of Chun-Li's father, but rather Cammy, prior to her being freed from Bison's control. Chun-Li battles Cammy when they meet face to face for the first time. Chun-Li winds up forgiving Cammy for her actions due to the fact that, as she was a brainwashed servant of Bison's at that time, she wasn't really responsible for the murder of Chun-Li's father, Bison was. As a result, she has turned her sights onto Bison in the hopes of attaining her revenge. Chun-Li's mode of dress changes several times throughout the Udon comics, from outfits worn in Street Fighter Alpha, to her more traditional qipao from the Street Fighter II games. She has received an invitation from Shadaloo to enter a tournament being held by Bison. The comic appears to be mixing elements of the various games together. The story is currently on going, though Udon has yet to release the next volume of the series. Chun-Li has made cameos in various settings from the manga Faeries' Landing to a background scene in the U.S. cartoon Jackie Chan Adventures. She is also a regularly-used cameo character in other Capcom games, such as the Breath of Fire franchise and in the first stage of Final Fight 2. She is a playable character in the crossover game Namco x Capcom, eventually pairing up with Cammy. In one of her most recent non-playable cameos, she appears as a TV news anchor in the opening cutscene of Mega Man 9. Chun-Li's Quotes "Keep an eye on me, father! I won't let you down!" "I feel even stronger than usual, That special training really paid off!" "Phew! That was no picnic! I guess I need to build up more muscle mass!" "Compared to the scum I deal with as a cop, fighting you was a piece of cake!" "I'm tired. Maybe I'll eat some sweets to recharge." "All men bow before me! I'm the strongest woman in the world!" "Not bad! We should do this again sometime!" "You were out of breath toward the end. You need to work on your stamina." "Sorry to be blunt, but you just don't have what it takes to beat me." "Don't worry. I didn't damage anything permanently, I think." "Fighting ability is important... handcuffs only go so far!" "I need a vacation! Being an inspector isn't easy!" "I'm just doing my duty... Please don't take it personally!" "My strength must have been something you weren't ready for!" "Oops! I'm sorry if I hit you there too hard!" "So, do you have anything to say in your defense?" "Speed is something more important than strength!"


	8. Dan Hibiki

Dan Hibiki Street Fighter's "joke character" (and parody of SNK's Ryo Sakazaki and Robert Garcia) is known for his annoying taunts and almost useless special moves. Dan is one of the most popular Street Fighters and has a cult following. Origin Dan Hibiki is a "joke character" created by Capcom in an effort to lampoon SNK's Art of Fighting franchise, which they supposedly felt was a rip-off of Street Fighter. The concept of Dan actually came from a piece of art which depicted Sagat holding a crushed opponent by one hand who had the head of Robert Garcia and the body of Ryo Sakazaki (the two main characters of AoF). Dan's stance and gi are both direct parodies of Ryo's style in Art of Fighting. Dan also has a reputation of wearing the brightest and ugliest colors, such as pink and bright green, parodying Ryo's orange gi. His first appearance came in Street Fighter Alpha: Warriors' Dreams. Because he is considered a joke, Dan is intentionally designed to be a weaker fighter than the other characters, making it more of a challenge to win with him when facing a skilled opponent. His special attacks typically lack the strength and range of his opponents', and yet despite these weaknesses he is portrayed with an absurd sense of arrogant confidence in his abilities. History ...as well as the head of Robert Garcia of the Art of Fighting games. Outraged by the death of his father, Go Hibiki, at the hands of Sagat, Dan Hibiki was raised along Ken and Ryu under the teachings of Gouken. His goal was to one day use Gouken's teachings to exact his revenge against Sagat. Ironically enough, Dan was expelled from the dojo when his true intentions were learned and he was considered "too dangerous." Dan went on to create his own style of fighting called Saikyo, or "The Strongest Style," which is in actuality a humorously weak interpretation of the style Gouken had attempted to teach him before his expulsion. Dan later tried to teach Sakura his ways, but it was revealed she was only traveling with him in order to meet her idol, Ryu. Dan is also very good friends with Blanka, whom he refers to as "Jimmy," as well as the boistrous Joe Higashi from SNK's Fatal Fury franchise. Moves Dan's moves are typically remembered for their comedic factor and uselessness. He was also the first character in the Street Fighter series who could taunt more than once, which became quite the trademark for our man in pink. Like most characters, Dan's moves vary from game to game, but typically include the following: Fireball (Gadouken): Dan reaches out and a very small fireball barely leaves his hand. Unlike most fireballs, Dan's can only be used at short range. A comedic variant of the hadouken. Flying Kick (Dankukyaku): Dan's take on the "tornado kick," in which he flies towards the opponent letting out three typically slow and predictable kicks. Usually travels mid-screen. "Shiny" Uppercut (Koryuken): Dan's shoryuken. As expected, much slower and covers less range than the actual thing. The name comes from the fact that his sprite will randomly shine when doing it. Super Taunt: Without a doubt Dan's most famous move. When his super meter is full, Dan will unleash an annoyingly loud and useless barrage of taunts, roll around, jump, and typically looking like an idiot. Raging Dan: Appearing originally in Street Fighter vs Marvel Super Heroes, this move is a parody of the Shun Goku Satsu (Akuma's most recognized move.) The move itself does some considerable damage, but once it connects, Dan loses all but one pixel of health. It should only be done in times of desperation.


	9. Ryu

Ryu A wandering martial-artist, Ryu is a master of the fictional fighting style, Ansatsuken, and is one of the main characters in the Street Fighter universe. Only those that have beaten him know his surname. Overview Ryu is a martial-artist and is the most recognized character in the Street Fighter franchise and arguably in fighting game history. Alongside friend Ken Masters, Ryu is one of the two students taught by Ansatsuken master Gouken. As a wandering warrior, Ryu scours the globe to compete against the top fighters in hope to perfect his fighting style. From Japan, Ryu wears a white gi and black belt while fighting with bare feet. Another characteristic feature in Ryu's attire is his headband that differs in color depending on the series' canon. During Street Fighter IV, Capcom provided another set of outfits for Ryu. Throughout the whole franchise and related games, the iconic fighter was voiced by many including Katashi Ishizuka, Toshiyuki Morikawa, Wataru Takagi, and Kyle Hebert. Ryu and his teacher Gouken performing the renowned Hadoken (Surge Fist) against each other in Street Fighter IV. Ryu first appears in the original Street Fighter title, in which he is one of two playable characters alongside his friend and eternal rival, Ken Masters . Though his appearance was much different than what we know today (originally, Ryu sported red hair, a white bandanna and for the only time ever, red slippers), his famous arsenal of techniques were already in place including the popular fireball ( Hadouken), uppercut ( Shoryuken) and hurricane kick (Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku). It wasn't until the release of Street Fighter II that Ryu solidified his role of both the protagonist of the Street Fighter franchise and the face of the fighting genre. With the improved gameplay and popularity of Street Fighter, Ryu's techniques were no longer difficult to perform, but were widely accepted as the norm. In future games, special moves expanded to more advanced and powerful versions. In 1997, Capcom saw fit to create a sequel to the original Street Fighter series with the release of Street Fighter III: New Generation. Originally, none of the original cast members, Ryu included, were to be included in the game, instead opting for an entirely new cast headed by new protagonist, Alex. The backlash against this decision was so intense in early testing, that Capcom added both Ryu and Ken into the game. History Without any memories of his parents, a young and orphaned Ryu was adopted by Gouken. Growing up, Ryu was trained in the martial arts by Gouken. A friend of Gouken brought his son Ken to learn discipline and the martial arts like Ryu. Both Ryu and Ken become not only sparring partners but the best of friends. As both Ryu and Ken grew older, they completed their training and parted ways where Ryu participates in the first World Warrior tournament. Appearances Street Fighter Ryu's appearance in the original is distinctive to the modern version. Ryu would prove himself after he defeated many of the fighters in the tournament including the reigning Muay Thai champion, Sagat, in the finals. The last fight left a devastating effect on both fighters. Sagat's chest would be scarred thanks to Ryu's shoryuken technique. In Street Fighter folklore, the creation of the scar was retconned; Ryu succumbed to a killing mentality known as " Satsui no Hado" after having a strong desire to win. The powerful state Ryu was in allowed him to perform the near-fatal "Metsu Shoryuken" on Sagat. Unaware of the state, Sagat swore revenge on Ryu for what he has done to the Muay Thai fighter. Street Fighter Alpha Series After his victory in the first World Warrior tournament, Ryu returns to Gouken's training dojo to discover that his master was murdered by his brother Akuma. Ryu ultimately finds and fights the mastermind of his adoptive father's murder in the island of Goukentou. It was revealed that the fight was a test for Akuma to analyze the Satsui no Hado in Ryu. Akuma would then destroy the island leaving Ryu very troubled. Ken would find and defeat Ryu sometime after the island battle. Knowing that Ryu hasn't been feeling very well, Ken would give his red headband to Ryu to encourage him and give him focus. Along the way, a fan of Ryu named Sakura Kasagano finds the student of Gouken in hopes to train her. Ryu would tell her that he himself still need to learn only making Sakura promise to make him teach his techniques to her in the future. Ryu would be pursued by M. Bison later on in the Alpha games. Bison had interest in capturing Ryu and use the Satsui no Hado for his own intent. Rose would tell Ryu that his battle with Bison will cost him his soul. Ryu would eventually confront Bison but would unfortunately be defeated by the Shadaloo tyrant. Bison would then research on Ryu only to discover that it has similarity to Bison's "Psycho Power." Ryu would be saved after Sagat, Ken, and Sakura interrupting the brainwashing process. Sagat would then confront the brainwashed Ryu only to make him come to his senses and defeat Bison. After the battle against Shadaloo, Ryu promises to Sagat that they will fight once again in the future. Street Fighter II Details of Ryu's participation during the second World Warrior Tournament are vague, though Ryu fights Sagat and Bison during gameplay. He does not attend the awards ceremony but instead searches for his next challenge. Street Fighter IV Ryu would later participate in a tournament organized by Shadaloo's arms network division known as S.I.N.. He would meet up with old colleagues including another friendly match with Ken and an encouraging battle with Sakura. Along the way, Ryu confronts Sagat for the promised rematch they both awaited. Despite one of the rivals claim victory, both Ryu and Sagat are satisfied with the rematch. Ryu would eventually fight against the tournament organizer and leader of S.I.N., Seth. It was discovered that Ryu defeated a copy of Seth. Ryu then would be consumed by the Satsui no Hado once again by the human energy-harnessing BLECE machine. With little of his senses remaining, Ryu manages to destroy the BLECE machine with Sakura witnessing the destruction. He would later encounter Gouken, who actually survived his battle with Akuma during the Alpha series. Aware of the Satsui no Hado in Ryu, Gouken uses the special "Power of Nothingness" to rid of the destructive power once and for all. With an unconscious Ryu on the side, both Gouken and Akuma battle to the death for him but both survive the ordeal with Gouken saving Ryu from Akuma's hands. Satisfied with both of his students' progress, Gouken leaves his pupils with Ryu bidding farewell to him. Ryu would later meet with Sakura leaving for Japan who promises to him that they will meet again. During his travels in Japan, Ryu is discovered by an older Sakura and happily approaches him. Street Fighter III Ryu and Ken in a friendly battle in Street Fighter III: Third Strike. With the third World Warriors tournament into play, Ryu enters and encounters a new generation of formidable opponents along with another friendly match with Ken. One of Ryu's opponents, Hugo Andore, was able to withstand one of Ryu's strongest of attacks, the "Shin Shoryuken." Impressed by Ryu's power, Hugo encourages the fighter to serve as a temporary tag team partner. During the tournament, Ryu confronts and defeats American powerhouse Alex. Ryu gives words of encouragement to Alex who sets his quest to combat Ryu for a rematch. Other appearances Not limited to Street Fighter, Ryu has been a featured character in many of Capcom's other games including Marvel vs. Capcom, Capcom vs. SNK, and Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo. He appears on many of the games' cover art and promotional items. Ryu also appears in some other games like Mega Man Universe, LittleBigPlanet, and Harvey Birdman: Attorney at Law. Gameplay In every Street Fighter game, Ryu has been featured as a playable character along with his move set. This allows players to engage without trying out a new character with ease despite having game-specific tweaks. When Street Fighter released, there was some difficulty when performing Ryu's moves. With the improved gameplay and popularity of Street Fighter II, Ryu's techniques were no longer difficult to perform, but were widely accepted as the norm. Special moves Taught under Gouken's supervision, both Ryu and Ken have a similar move set albeit slightly different; Ken is flashy in his execution while Ryu's performance of his special moves is straightforward. Both can perform the Hadouken projectile, Shoryuken, and the Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku. Depending on position and move, they are performed using quarter circle motions. Throughout the franchise, Ryu learns new moves as well as more advanced versions of existing ones. In later versions of Street Fighter II, Ryu can perform a Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku in the air. A flammable version of the Hadoken called the "Shankunetsu Hadouken" also emerged during this time where it inflicts more damage when hit. In Street Fighter III, Ryu learned a new move called the "Joudan Sokutou Geri" where he performs a side kick that pushes the opponent away with great force. With the emergence of the EX ability, the power any existing special move increases. Super moves/Ultra moves The most common in Ryu's super moves is the "Shinku Hadouken," a powered version of the regular Hadouken. In the Street Fighter IV games where it features both super combos and "Ultra Combos," Ryu has another and more powerful Hadouken known as the "Metsu Hadouken." Another of his Ultra Combos is the "Metsu Shoryuken" (the move that scarred Sagat) that replaces the "Shin Shoryuken." These Shoryuken moves involve two to three powerful hits with the last hit being the Shoryuken motion. In Street Fighter III, Ryu has a "Super Art" choice where the player can charge an electrical Hadouken called the "Denjin Hadoken" resulting in stunning an opponent and a quick and free opportunity to strike. More common in the Alpha games, Ryu can perform an advanced hurricane kick called the "Shinkuu Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku" where Ryu stays in one spot for a prolonged period. Although it exists in Street Fighter III and IV, the Shinkuu Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku serves as more of an EX attack than a super move. In Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes, Ryu can trigger a special mode where he can transform his gi and fighting style to either red (Ken) or black (Akuma). Each transformation includes their own super moves; for example, the Akuma transformation features the signature "Shun Goku Satsu." Transformations/Enhancements Evil Ryu Consumed by the Satsui no Hado, Ryu turns to the much more violent Evil Ryu. In Japan, Evil Ryu is referred to as the "Satsui no Hadou ni Mezameta Ryu" (translated as Ryu who has Awakened to the Surge of Killing Intent). Introduced in the manga series to Alpha, Evil Ryu was later officially part of the Street Fighter cast starting with Street Fighter Alpha 2 as a secret character. He also appears in Street Fighter Alpha 3 and Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium. Evil Ryu also exists in Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition. This state causes Ryu to aggressively defeat his opponents, even if it kills them. The state was ret-conned into the original Street Fighter during the fight with Sagat. Evil Ryu performs the Metsu Shoryuken on Sagat, causing the Muay-Thai fighter's chest to be left with a large scar. During the Alpha series, Akuma and M. Bison has strong interest in tapping into Ryu's Satsui no Hado state. Ultimately in Street Fighter IV, Ryu's master Gouken rids of the state once and for all with the Power of Nothingness. Evil Ryu's moveset is fundamentally similar to his normal version. Both have the ability to perform the Hadoken, Shoryuken, and Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku. What distinguishes Evil Ryu from normal Ryu is an expansion of moves and inflicting damage. Evil Ryu obtains some moves from Akuma including the teleport technique and the deadly super move Shun Goku Satsu. When executed, the kanji in Evil Ryu's Shun Goku Satsu is translated as destruction (as opposed to Akuma's heaven kanji). With moves from Akuma, Evil Ryu also obtains Akuma's high damage yet low vitality. Quotes " The only ones who call for me are the voices of the dead. " " I can see clearly now. I shall devour all! " " To destroy, devour, and decimate... That is all I long for! " " True power is now in my grasp, but why am I not yet sated? " " You can hear them, can you not? The voices of the dead welcome you. " " Run, weaklings! Lest you perish before my fist! " " For now, I am satisfied. But I will soon require another sacrifice. " " If you still draw breath, stand and face me again! " " Sink into the depths of hell! " " Blood... " " It's over. " Pandora Ryu All characters in Street Fighter X Tekken have access to a power-up by sacrificing their partner thanks to a device in the game's story, the Pandora Box. When activating it Ryu can be heard shouting, "so much power!" much like Evil Ryu. His fighting style seems to remain the same however. Denjin Mode Unique to Ryu in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Much like Ryu's Denjin Hadoken Super Art from Street Fighter III, Denjin Mode adds lightning elemental properties to Ryu's attacks, including wall bouncing properties and a lightning storm to the existing Shinku Hadoken and Shinku Tatsumaki. Impact "Shoto" Art of Fighting's Ryo Sakazaki has been criticized for bearing similarities to Ryu and other characters from Street Fighter. The USA division of Capcom referred to Ryu's martial arts as the "Shotokan" style during promotion for Street Fighter II. However there is little connection of the Shotokan art and the fighting style Ryu performs in Street Fighter. To categorize Ryu along with Ken and Akuma, they have been referred to as "Shotos." The term expanded to general fighting games where any character who features special moves similar to Ryu in their move list. After Street Fighter II's success, many characters inspired by Ryu began popping up in many fighting games. These games include Fatal Fury, Art of Fighting, The King of Fighters, and Fighter's History. Characters from those series including Darkstalkers' Morrigan Aensland and Art of Fighting's Ryo Sakazaki feature projectiles and other moves with motions similar to Ryu's special moves. These types of Shoto clones still exist today and is considered a staple in most 2D fighting games. Sheng Long During the release of the Street Fighter II games, one of Ryu's win quotes led to the recurring character hoax of Sheng Long (a Chinese translation of the Shoryuken kanji). The English localization of Street Fighter II had a mistranslation of the quote from "If you cannot overcome the Shoryuken, you can't stand a chance" (translated from Japanese version) to " You must defeat Sheng Long to stand a chance." This led to players believing that another character by the name of Sheng Long exists. Electronic Gaming Monthly took advantage of the misinterpretation and created an April Fools joke in 1992 dedicated on how to fight Sheng Long. The joke article detailed that Sheng Long has a plethora of special moves from many of the existing characters including the Shoryuken. In order to fight Sheng Long, EGM provded a certain set of requirements including playing the game without suffering any damage with Ryu. The joke went overseas with no permission from EGM. On the December issue, EGM confirmed that the Sheng Long fight was a hoax. EGM revisited the joke once again in 1997 during the development of Street Fighter III: New Generation. It was rumored that Capcom added Akuma to the final Street Fighter II game, Super Street Fighter II Turbo, after being inspired by the joke. Both of their requirements to fight are similar where the best of players will be able to combat. These special challenge fights would occur in many future Street Fighter games including Street Fighter IV where it features Ryu's master, Gouken; another character believed to be created thanks to the Sheng Long joke. Other Media During the time of Street Fighter Alpha, Street Fighter: The Movie was released to theaters, in which Ryu was played by actor Byron Mann in both the film and game based upon it. Quotes Street Fighter IV


End file.
